Generally, most headwear includes a sweatband incorporated within the interior portion of the crown. The sweatband is provided for absorbing sweat exuded by the wearer of the headwear, and thereby protects the crown from discoloration. Existing sweatbands, however, are not suitably designed to facilitate adequate air flow across the sweatband (ie. between spaces provided above and below the sweatband), when the headwear is being worn, to thereby effect adequate cooling of the wearer's head.